


j'men calice

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cheating, Dirty Little Secret, Finger Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pliroy, it's just a lot of porn, public sex in the men's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nothing is real and everything is possible when they close the door.





	j'men calice

He has to cover Yuri’s mouth. Someone always ends up walking into a public restroom, and someone's in there, now, pissing in the urinal as JJ sucks dick. He's got his fingers jammed in Yuri's mouth and he's got Yuri bobbing his head, just like JJ's bobbing his head, and that sweet, pretty pink dick is all his. He loves the way it glistens with his spit when he pulls off. Loves it so much he nuzzles it, licks the side and lobs more spit on it until that pretty pink thing is dripping with it. It only gets pinker and prettier, and all the reasons that make this a very bad idea fade like an ending track. Yuri sucks even harder and growls like some dangerous animal until JJ gets back to it.

Mercy, he loves Yuri Plisetsky’s dick.

The hand dryer roars. JJ pulls his fingers out. Yuri gasps, and presses his face against dirty grout, and a stick figure drawing that might as well be a manual for what they're doing. “Quit teasing,” he says to JJ. It's an order. And he's wiggling his ass, that tight, delicious ass, as if JJ needs a clue.

On finger in first. One finger in fast. One finger in and out - oh, man! He's so tight. So tight and so ready for more. But JJ's not going to suck him. He’ll start moaning, again, if he does. Still, he can't not lick it. “So pretty.” Cup his balls and tug as he looks up at him. Yuri's biting his glossy lower lip. “Watching me?” JJ grins as he rims the foreskin he's pulled back. As Yuri's eyes change from green to blue to green and blue. As JJ wonders how much longer they're going to have to wait. He's going to come, so soon. So, so soon. And JJ can't wait for this guy at the dryer to leave.

“I'm gonna fuck your face, Jeh Jeh.”

 _Oh yes, please._ He pushes two fingers in.

“I'm gonna shove this dick down your throat and make you swallow my whole load, you fucking dick tease. You fucking cockslut. You fucking - “

The dryer stops. The man walks out. He probably knows and he probably stayed so long just to ogle what little he could make out from under the stall door and it probably doesn't matter and JJ isn't even thinking about what would happen if it did because Yuri's hands are in his hair and he’s fucking into his mouth and he's moaning, moaning so, so much and clenching so, so hard and he's probably cursing when he rattles off all that Russian and he's looking so pretty. So pink and so pretty. And his eyes get so wide. JJ loves it when his eyes get like that.

JJ presses in deep as Yuri wails. He won't spill one drop. No, that come is all his. He swallows and swallows, swallows until there's nothing left and Yuri's groaning and he's still not done. JJ sucks and finger fucks as he keeps staring up at Yuri's face as he whimpers and he _knows_ to pull his fingers out to catch him when Yuri's knees give out after that one time in Moscow when Yuri nearly got a concussion. He helps Yuri get on his knees. Hell, he hasn't even pulled up his pants.

He’s still pink, and he's always pretty as he hooks a finger on JJ’s belt loop and tugs. “Give it to me.” His tongue, when it pokes out, is pink, too.

He's struggling on JJ's zipper, and JJ likes to watch him work for it. He just stands there, he doesn't touch Yuri again until his dick is out and he looks up at him with those blue green eyes. Then, all he does is touch his cheek, a cheek he probably doesn't have to shave more than once a week, and nods. “Suck me, kitten.”

Contract phone meeting, dinner date with his girl, dirty drawings on the tile -- these feel like piss down a drain, when Yuri's tongue swirls around the head of his dick, when the spit in JJ's mouth is so sticky as he swallows hard and watches Yuri bob his head.

_”...j'men calice… j'men calice…”_

He doesn't have to be a good son, a good boyfriend, a good man now. Yuri thinks he's trash and it feels great. Even better when he smacks JJ's ass. When he spits on his dick and sneers while he pulls his foreskin back. “Don't get any come in my hair this time, jackass.” He squeezes JJ's ass and gags on JJ's dick.

So pretty, so dirty, so damn _wrong_. JJ combs Yuri's hair back, gently, before he cups the back of his head and holds him there. This time JJ is moaning.

It doesn't matter. None of this matters.

++

He tailed Yuri through Moscow like he tracked bobcat back in Rouge-Matawin, keeping his distance across the street, as Yuri stopped at Flacon, carefully tracking his steps through the dirty snow as he used cars and buildings to duck whenever Yuri peered over his shoulder, as if he could feel the tether that had been pulling JJ toward this moment, ever since Montreal, tugging him closer.

Snow swirled as Yuri darted into a Starbucks. JJ took slow, deliberate steps, kept his head down and hoodie up. He wasn't there to meet and greet. He wasn't there at all. This was another person. He was another person, someone he barely knew, himself. All he knew was that this person liked to chase danger.

He wasn't doing the long coffee queue. He wasn't waiting in one of those candy colored chairs sipping away at the heated air. No, JJ knew where he was. Where he always was, a dirty secret tucked away behind a door.

Men's rooms were all the same: no matter how ruthlessly the cleaning crew scrubs, no matter how far and wide you went, no matter how much the bill came to, they all smelled like stale piss and had the street corner feel. JJ passed every open stall and stopped at the one at the end of the line. It was closed. It was always closed, until he tapped: _shave and a haircut_.

The latch opened, and there he was, the wildcat, teeth, claws, and all. “What're you, stalking me?”

JJ braced his arms against the walls, then caught him when he gave a half assed try to escape. There was no escape. “What's new, pussycat?” He barely recognized his own voice. Hardy knew himself when he pushed kitty against the wall and yanked his skinny jeans down low enough to pop that sweet little cock out. And he smiled. He was half hard, already. JJ spat into his hand and went to work. He clawed at JJ's arm, but he never pushed him away. In the end he was a snarling, moaning mess. “Forgot your manners?” JJ took Yuri's hand and made him cup his balls. “Do unto others as you would have them do unto you, kitty cat.”

His hand was warm. So was his breath. And his spit. They had to spit so much to tease their foreskins back. JJ wanted to see Yuri's pretty pink cock head gleaming and wet, and he did. Wanted to press their dicks together and make Yuri rut against him, hissing back at him, and he did. He wanted to taste the candy on his breath, and he --

“No.” His mouth was a breath away. It would've been so easy to ignore it. He almost did. Only -- “Can have whatever you want. Except that.”

Oh.

JJ smiled. “Anything else, huh.” He had lube in his pocket. He never carried lube before Yuri. Never occurred to him, before he started chasing wildcat. “Turn around.”

If he wasn't going to let him taste his mouth then JJ was going to get a taste of something else. The pants were too tight and only came down to his thighs. His ass was too sweet, creamy and firm and just begging for a brand. Yuri screamed when JJ gave him one. With his teeth, smack dab on the right cheek. “Hush.” He licked the marks. Someone came into take a piss as JJ worked his way toward the middle. Yuri's ass was made for a man's hands to mold and pinch.

Whoever came in doesn't stick around to wash their hands. Whoever JJ was when he opened this door didn't think twice about sticking his face between Yuri Plisetsky’s ass cheeks and shoving his tongue up his ass. There were no gold medals, here. No expectations, here. Nothing behind these doors but --

Yuri grabbed his hair. Yuri ground his ass on his face. Yuri sobbed. _Sobbed_. “Fuck me.”

Nothing was real behind these doors. They'd walk out in a few minutes. They'd walk out and go their separate ways and none if this would have happened. And because none of this was real, because the restroom in Skate Canada never happened, because _this_ never happened, anything was possible.

JJ traced the arch of his back, felt him shudder, heard his own name as Yuri begged him. “Please, Jeh Jeh. Fuck me, Jeh Jeh. Aw, fuck I just need -- “

An empty lube bottle clattered on the cool blue tile. He caught his breath as Yuri looked over his shoulder. As he pressed that wet ass up against JJ’s dick. As he pushed in and felt the world retract into a moment. A place. A trembling lip. “Do it, you piece of shit!”

Once this was over, he would go back to being King JJ and Yuri would go back to being untouchable. _“J'men calice.”_ And now? Right now? Nothing was real and everything was possible.

++

He never did this alone, before. It never occurred to him; JJ jerks off in private hotel bathrooms, under the white cotton sheets of his twin bed at home, but never a public restroom. But he has to, because --

_Oh, Holy Virgin Mother! This isn't supposed to matter._

He sees Otabek when he closes his eyes, Otabek next to Yuri. Otabek biting off that glove. Otabek, JJ never took him serious, back when they'd sneak Papa’s Molson’s and he'd ramble on and on about how he was going to meet Yuri Plisetsky. Meet him and make Yuri Plisetsky _his_. He knew better than to doubt Otabek. He never gave up, never stopped.

He got Yuri Plisetsky out there on that ice, looking like that, like sex and candy, _like he really is_. Otabek showed that dirty wildcat to everyone, and stood out there, basking in it, while JJ stood next to his girl with a stupid smile plastered on his face, pretending it didn't matter.

God is punishing him for the sin of lust. Punishing him for the sin of pride. Punishing him as he feels that tether pull at him. As he imagines that little wildcat with Otabek, right now. As he imagines Yuri moaning for him, hissing for him, _coming for him_.

He's so hard. So hard and so pathetic, jerking off as he feels sorry for himself.

The restroom door opens. JJ only stops for a moment. Just a moment. Company never stopped him, before. Footsteps come closer, closer. Oh, whoever this is, they're not here for a piss. They're checking the stalls. Checking for company. Maybe --

The footsteps stop at his door. Black boots and five taps: _shave and a haircut_. No, it isn't him. It isn't Yuri. JJ leans against the tile. “Occupied.” Hope might jump in his chest but it didn't give him what he wanted. Hope was never enough.

“Open the door, stupid.” It's that voice. His voice.

JJ closes his eyes. Closes his eyes and laughs. He's been hunted down, and his heart is about to explode as he unlatches the door and lets the wildcat inside. Watches him step inside, dressed like sin with Jesus around his neck. He sees JJ holding his dick. He licks his lips. He gets on his knees. He shows JJ all his teeth as he smiles up at him. “You wanna?”

 _”J'men calice.”_ JJ whispers it like a prayer.

Yuri rubs his hands over JJ's thighs. “I don't give a fuck, either.” Then he bends his head and devours JJ whole.

It's so good. He's so good. So wet, so rough as he growls and snarls and glares up at JJ and shakes his head and moves up and down, up and down. His eyes are so green, then they're blue, and they're green again. JJ can't stop staring. Can't stop wondering. Can't stop Yuri as he takes JJ’s hand.

He doesn't put it in his hair so JJ can fist it and shove him further down. No. He puts it on his cheek. He presses it on his face. He closes his eyes and keeps it there.

This isn't real. None of this is happening. It's pride and lust and fantasy. JJ has to leave this behind the moment they walk out this toilet. He can't keep something so wild, so beautiful, so dirty. All he can do is let this wildcat eat him alive.

He rubs his thumb over Yuri's cheek. What if he says he loves him? What if he says he dreams of him? If he thinks of an untamed wildcat when he touches himself? If he confesses that he's never so much as kissed his girl, since that first time in Montreal? If he says he sees everything he ever wanted in the arch of his back, and comes when he imagines holding him in his arms and kissing him like he is the most precious thing JJ ever knew?

The restroom door opens.

Yuri stops. He glances at the stall door and a voice they both know echoes against the tile. “Yuri?” _Otabek_.

If he gets up now, JJ will understand. If he leaves the stall, JJ will let him go. If he walks away with the one he wants JJ will stay in this stall, stay out of the way, and let whatever he has become with Yuri Plisetsky die, deep inside of him. He will. He has to. There is no other option.

Except --

Yuri isn't getting up, yet. Yuri isn't leaving him, yet. He's reaching up. He's touching JJ's chin. And when he pulls back, his finger tips are wet.

JJ closes his eyes. _Sorry_. He doesn't want to make him stay. _Go to him,_ he mouths. _It doesn't matter._ Then he takes a deep breath. Then he wills himself to open his eyes. To smile. _I don't give a fuck._

That's when Yuri stands up. JJ turns and pulls his pants up and rubs his eyes and tries to breath - he can't catch his breath, he can't breathe, he can't -

He's pushed up against the tile. No, he must be losing his mind. JJ shakes his head because he's not ready for this sort of punishment. He knows this isn't real. He knows Yuri isn't touching his cheek, again. Or pulling his head down. “J'men calice.” Yuri doesn't curse in Quebecois.

“This isn't happening.” His lips touch Yuri's when he says it. They are so wet. So soft. So real.

And so is Yuri, as he presses them against JJ's mouth. As he moans and opens them. As he touches his tongue to JJ's, and stops. He doesn't know what to do next and neither does JJ. They’ve never kissed. They've never wrapped their arms around each other. They never held each other and they never breathed into each other's mouths and they never fell into each other.

This is really happening.

Their tongues slide together and they move against each other. Hands grab clothes and they push against each other and JJ wants to meld into Yuri, feel him everywhere and his hands are touching Yuri's face and his fingers shake as he threads them in his hair and his knees lock and his hips thrust and these clothes, this stall, these circumstances -- they don't mean anything.

He loves Yuri Plisetsky. He will always, always love him, no matter what happens next. Yuri breaks the kiss and sobs as the restroom door closes. This time JJ is the one touching a wet face. But only for a moment. Shaking hands pull his mouth back down. “Don't leave this time,” Yuri whispers.

His eyes are so wide. So wide and blue green. JJ shakes his head. “I won't.” He never wanted to.

He feels his heart pounding as Yuri bites his neck. He won't be able to hide that mark. He laughs, or does he cry? He doesn't know. All he knows is, he doesn't want to hide it. “Harder.” He wants the world to see.

++

JJ stared in the mirror practice at the man he barely recognized. He needed a shave. He needed a drink. _He needed a cold shower_. Skate Canada supposed to be a snap. He was the hometown boy, and King JJ wasn't going to let them down. Not his country, his city, not his family, not his girl. He would beat the competition.

Even if the completion was a boy who was way too pretty, whose skin was way too creamy, who's ass he just slapped - it was just a joke. Just chirping. So was the wolf whistle. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. He was supposed to laugh or flip him off or anything but -- it was just a snarl. It wasn't the kind of thing that turned a person on. It wasn't meant to make JJ wonder if he made those noises when he came. He was too young and JJ had a girlfriend and even if he didn't, JJ didn't do those kinds of things and -

There he was. That kid was in the locker room, and he was looking at him with those eyes. Eyes that saw right through him as JJ straightened up from the sink and watched that tight body in those tight leggings slink toward the bathroom stall. Eyes that narrowed as Yuri closed the door.

What if he went up to that stall? What if he let him in? Would he let JJ touch him? He wanted to touch him, and, God forgive him, more.

JJ didn't realize he was standing at the door until he tapped, five times. _Shave and a haircut_. JJ heard, as it opened, “Don't tell anybody about this.”

“Not a problem.” The door closed, and suddenly anything was possible as Yuri Plisetsky smiled at JJ for the first time, like a hungry wildcat.


End file.
